


Into The Right Hands

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bill Adama's birthday and Starbuck has a gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Right Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This A/R Secret Santa fic was written for obsessive_a101 She didn't have any specific requirements, and when my muse proved to be dead (as in really, really dead) , ufp13 was so nice to allow me to use one of her plot bunnies. Thank you, hon!
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

“This really wasn't necessary."

"Yes, it was."

"Hey, old man. I've got something for you, too." Kara pushed Lee aside. "Happy Birthday, Admiral." She retrieved a small package from behind her back and handed it to the president who stood beside the admiral, having watched the proceedings with a bemused expression on her face. Now she looked bewildered from the young pilot to the package in her hand.

“I think this was meant for you,” she said frowning, intend to hand it over to Bill but Kara’s hand on her arm stopped her.

“I’m not sure you want to do that,” Starbuck remarked, sporting one of her trademark smirks.

Laura was confused, yet reluctant to show it. It didn’t become a woman of her position to admit that she had no idea of what was going on. This was Bill’s birthday party; hence it should be his present. But knowing Starbuck’s sense of humour, especially since the year they spent on New Caprica, she feared that this wasn’t a simple miscommunication but another prank. Who the supposed victim of this one was would remain to be seen though.

“Why not? You might have noticed that this is the Admiral’s birthday party. I thought it was safe to assume any presents given should be his.”

Laura looked around the room. Besides of Bill, Kara, Lee and herself, there were only a handful of other guests but thankfully no one seemed to have noticed their awkward exchange so far.

“Oh, it’s for him all right.”

“Kara,” Bill and Lee said at the same time, the former looking stern, the latter worried.

“Care to explain, Captain?” Laura asked.

Kara’s grin didn’t falter, amusement dancing in her eyes. Laura would never voice her thoughts, but she was glad to see her in high spirits. No one knew what had happened to Kara during the four months she had disappeared on New Caprica, but the time had changed her. For the first time in months now, the cloud hanging over her head seemed to have lifted a bit. So who was she to deny Kara a bit of happiness? Thinking about it though, she would have Kara’s head if she ended up embarrassed.

“Not really, Ma’am. But why don’t you go anywhere more private and have a look yourself before you decide to hand it to the Admiral or not?”

“Kara, was is this all about?” Bill sounded rather wary.

Laura knew he loved Kara, like he would his own daughter, but that didn’t mean that he was blind to her antics. Bill had shown her a birthday card from a few years earlier, sporting a picture of Kara, a moustache crudely drawn on it. It had read. “You were always like a father to me... See the resemblance? Happy birthday, Young Man. Much love, Kara."

Kara turned to look at Bill, her smile turning warm. “I only want you to have a nice birthday. You deserve it.” She turned to Lee. “Come on, let’s go and save your wife from Tigh. She looks as if she’s about to strangle him.” True enough, Saul had joined Dee at the table housing the buffet, drink in hand, giving the girl quite a speech from the looks of it. Lee looked like he was about to protest, but in the end he joined Kara. He always would. The relationship between those two was even more complex than hers with Bill, and if that wasn’t speaking volumes she didn’t know what was.

With Lee and Kara gone, Laura turned to Bill, still holding the small package.

“I don’t know what to make of this.”

“Let me have a look at it,” he offered, reaching out to take the parcel from her. It was a simple reflex but Laura stepped back, effectively moving the parcel out of his reach.

“What’s the matter?”

“I think Kara is right, and I better take a look for myself. You know her humour. Who knows what she has cooked up this time.” It was true; knowing Kara, she didn’t doubt that there was a reason she had told her to look at it herself first. If she liked what she would see was a different question altogether. “Maybe there’s some kind of… thing in there that we don’t want everyone to have a look at.”

Bill was about to reply, when they were joined by Saul. “What’s in there?” he asked, pointing at the package in question. He was in a sour mood, indicating that whatever Kara had said to get him away from Dee had been less than tactful, although tact wasn’t something that seemed to work particularly well with Saul Tigh.

“Nothing,” Laura replied, smiling at Bill. “If you two excuse me, please.” Not minding the raised eyebrows of both men, she crossed the room, heading for the head.

Once inside the small room, she leaned back against the door, taking a first good look at the small package in her hand. It was some kind of cardboard box wrapped in green paper. Where Kara had managed to obtain the paper was beyond Laura. Even she had handed Bill her gift in a simple box. She smiled at the memory of the look on his face when he had discovered the small collection of real wood and tools he could use for his model building. The way his hand had held hers for a long moment, the way her skin had tingled when his thumb had brushed against her knuckles… She shook her head, turning her concentration back to the box she was holding. She unwrapped it carefully, and placed the green paper on the sink before she shook the box slightly. It was light and whatever was in there didn’t make any noise. There was nothing to gain from staring at it any longer. Letting out a small sigh, Laura squared her shoulders and opened the box slowly on one side. Peeking inside, all she could make out was some kind of dark green fabric. She reached inside, taking an edge of the green cloth between thumb and forefinger, pulling it out. Holding out her finding at arm’s length, she didn’t know whether to laugh, cry or walk out of the head and strangle Kara. It was a bra; a dark green, lacy bra made of expensive fabric. If Laura knew one thing, it was when she looked at expensive lingerie. Back on Caprica one of the few pleasures she indulged in was buying expensive underwear, loving the feeling of lace or satin on her skin. Wearing nice lingerie had always made her feel sexy. And Richard, for one, had been very appreciative. She still remembered the day when she had worn the burgundy coloured satin set.

This was not the time or place for such memories, though. Reaching inside the box once more she retrieved a matching pair of panties. The girl must be out of her mind. Handing her sexy lingerie as a birthday present for the admiral. What was Kara thinking? She laughed out. She might be slightly rattled, but she wasn’t that far gone that she didn’t get the purpose of this present.

Though what Kara had figured she would do with this gift she had no idea. Had she hoped she would open the package in front of the admiral? That she did what she had suggested to her and open it in private before… Before what? Wasn’t that the crux of the matter? Where should she go from here? In the end, it didn’t even matter what Kara thought she would do with the gift, it only mattered what she decided to do now. She could ignore the gift, decide to get rid of it, or accept it and… What? Hand it to the admiral? Taking another good look at the lingerie, she decided it wouldn’t fit Bill at all. She laughed out quietly at the absurdity of her thoughts and the situation. Had someone told her this morning she would end up with some fine lingerie that Starbuck got her so that she could wear it for the admiral, she would have laughed at him, but here she was.

She toyed with the bra and panties for a while longer, looking at them without seeing them. It wasn’t even about wanting to wear them. She wanted to. The thought of having Bill unwrap her slowly to get to see this particular present made her skin tingle with anticipation. Or shouldn’t she rather unwrap herself for him, remove piece after piece of her clothing, while his heated gaze would follow her every movement? She was sure that he would be appreciative.

But at the end of the day they had responsibilities. She knew it well. And hadn’t Bill reminded them of this very fact often enough? So could she really do it? If she decided to go along with Kara’s plan, there would be no going back. The seed had been sown years ago. Once blossomed, it couldn’t be put back on a shelf afterwards.

Laura snorted. If she was one thing, it was a realist. Sooner or later, something was bound to happen between them. Deciding to go along with it would just shorten the time for the inevitable to happen. She might not have planned it this way, might not ever have envisioned it to happen this way, but who was she to refuse a hint, even one as obvious as that one?

Turning, she looked at herself in the mirror, smiling. She might not be perfect, she might not be young anymore, but she knew that Bill appreciated her the way she was, just as she appreciated him with all the little imperfections that made him human; things that enraged her and endeared him to her at the same time.

Shrugging off her jacket, she made short work of her blouse, divesting herself of her bra, putting on the one that had been in the cardboard box. It fitted her like it had been made for her. How Kara had known which size was needed Laura had no idea, not that she particularly cared at the moment. She looked good in it, the dark green a nice contrast to her creamy-white skin. For the first time in way too long, she truly felt sexy. She would never admit it, but she was sick of her utilitarian underwear. However, she would have packed a lot of different things had she known that the end of the world as she had known it had been near. They all would have.

Knowing that her time in here was limited and that Bill would come to look for her sooner or later, she put her blouse and jacket back on. Thanks to wearing a skirt, she could easily slip out of her panties, putting on the new ones. Another perfect fit. No matter the outcome of this evening, she would keep the lingerie. Looking at her simple cotton set, she contemplated where to put it when her gaze wandered back to the cardboard box. She grinned.

She left the head and several heads turned into her direction when she reappeared in the main cabin, among them Kara’s and Bill’s. She sported her patented politician’s smile, polite but giving nothing away. When Kara saw that she held the package, seemingly untouched and unwrapped in her hands, her expression turned from one of smugness to disappointment. Laura walked over to Bill’s couch, where she had placed her bag earlier, and, turning around, she made sure that everyone had averted their gazes before she quickly stuffed something in it, making her way over to Bill afterwards. He had just turned to look where she was, and, saying something to Saul, he excused himself before meeting her halfway.

“So should I thank or throttle Kara?”

Laura gave him her warmest smile. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On the question if her gift meets your taste or not.”

He raised his eyebrow. “I can hardly form an opinion if I have no idea what you’re talking about. So what is it?”

“Well, I would show you, but I’m afraid it will have to wait for a while longer.”

“Why?”

“Believe me, you’d rather have a look at it when we’re alone.” She loved to see the puzzlement on his face, loved to rattle his chains, loved that she was able to do that to him.

“And why is that?”

She leaned closer into him, whispering into his ear. “Because it’s nothing which you’d like to share.” Stepping back, she looked at him. He had an expression of annoyed intrigue on his face. Laura wouldn’t admit it, the least of all to him, but she liked his sometimes gruff behaviour. After Richard, she had enough from polished, silver-tongued men for a lifetime. Looking at Bill now, she asked herself how he would look in the throes of passion, and it made her wonder if she might find out soon, tonight.

 

The simple thought of finally being allowed to touch Bill Adama, of being touched by him sent an almost violent shiver down her back. Since New Caprica or, if she was honest with herself, even before, she had dreamed about making love with Bill. She wanted it, wanted him, simple as that. It might have taken her some time to make her decision and it might have needed a well meant shove from Kara, but now she was intent to see this plan through. Once Laura Roslin made a decision, she stuck to it. The fleeting thought of Bill turning her down entered her mind, but she shoved it away. There was nothing to gain by making herself crazy over things she couldn’t change.

“Sometimes you’re worse than Kara,” he finally offered.

“Speaking of which, if you excuse me for a moment.” Without waiting for an answer, she walked over to Kara who was talking to Sam or rather making fun of something or someone if the way she was gesturing and laughing was saying something.

“May I have a moment with your wife?” she asked Sam.

“Of course, Madame President.”

Laura waited until Sam was out of earshot before addressing Kara. “Do you have anything to tell me, Captain?”

Kara stiffened noticeably. “No, Ma’am.” The young pilot looked like she wanted to say something else but decided to bite her lip instead.

“You like Admiral Adama very much, don’t you Kara?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I do. And I didn’t mean to…”

Laura raised her hand, allowing a small smile to play around her lips. “I don’t want any apology, Kara. I want you to clear this room.” Understanding dawned in Kara’s eyes, but Laura warned her with shake of her head not to overplay it. “I think the admiral might appreciate a quiet evening, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll see about it.”

“Thank you, Kara.” With a last smile at Starbuck, Laura walked back to Bill who had been joined by Helo in the meantime. The young officer greeted her politely, and she found herself engrossed in a discussion about the latest food shortage. As fine an officer as Karl Agathon was, he should really learn to relax for once. This was a birthday party not a senior officer’s evening meeting. Laura suppressed a sigh.

She had to hand it to Kara. The girl was efficient. It didn’t take long, and Lee and Dee were the first to come over and wish them a good night, shortly followed by Saul Tigh and Sam. Kara came walking over to them just a minute later, addressing Helo.

“Don’t you think your wife expects you home by now?” She grinned at him. “I wouldn’t want to mess with her.” Of course, Sharon Agathon had been invited to the party as well, but Hera hadn’t been well so she had decided to stay with their daughter. Helo rolled his eyes at Kara but still bid his goodbye. Not even looking at Laura, Kara stepped closer to Bill, hugging him. “Good night, Admiral.” Stepping back, she addressed Laura with a nod. “Good night, Madame President.”

“Good night, Captain.”

Kara nodded and turned, leaving the room with Jack Cottle in tow, who had waited for her impatiently at the quarter’s hatch.

Finally, they were alone. It was now or never. She turned to Bill.

“What was this all about?” he asked her. “And don’t you even try to tell me you have nothing to do with it.”

“Technically, it was all Starbucks idea.” She smiled at him before walking over to the hatch to close it, shutting them away effectively. Bill watched her puzzled and amused.

“Care to explain?”

She strode over to him. “Didn’t I tell you it would be better to unwrap her present in privacy?”

“Well, then let me see.” He reached to take the package from her, but she held onto it.

“No.”

“No? How do you expect me to have a look, if you’re won’t let me near it.”

“There’s nothing interesting in there. Believe me.”

He shook his head. “Laura. This doesn’t make sense. Why are we all alone in here when this present is not even worth seeing?”

She loved teasing him. It was an effort to not dissolve into laughter but she willed herself to remain calm.

“I didn’t say it isn’t worth seeing, I just said there’s nothing interesting in there.”

“Laura,” he practically growled, his patience slowly wearing thin.

“I’m sorry, Bill.”

She just looked at him, and he reached for the package again. This time, she didn’t stop him. He started to unwrap the paper as carefully as she had before.

“Are you really sure you want that?”

“Yes: I am sure. Why shouldn’t I be?” He was concentrated on his task, not seeing the smirk she couldn’t contain any longer.

He opened the package carefully, only to look up at her puzzled. “It’s empty.”

She shrugged. “I told you there was nothing worth seeing in there.”

“And that’s what Kara didn’t want me to see.”

“Not exactly.”

“What do you mean with ‘not exactly’?” He took a last look at the package before he strode over to his table, putting it onto it. He picked up his glass, taking a sip, leaning back against the table. “There’s something you’re not telling me, isn’t there?”

“There might be.”

“What do I have to do to get you to tell me what’s going on here.”

She walked towards him, only stopping when just a few mere inches were separating them. Her heart had started beating faster. Her stomach fluttered. This was the closest she had been to him since the night they had spent on sandbags on New Caprica, though this time they both were sober. To just lie back and enjoy it wouldn’t be an option this night. His eyes darkened. She knew he wasn’t unaffected by their proximity either.

“Nothing,” she nearly whispered. “But I think it’s time for you to unwrap the real present.”

“Where is it?” Was it her imagination or had his voice dropped a level?

“Right in front of you.”

Bill was never slow on the uptake. His gaze bore into hers, giving her the chance to take back her words, but when she remained silent, he put the glass on the table, reached for the lapels of her jacket, pulling her impossibly closer until she came to stand between his legs, his breath hot on her face.

“So you’re my present?”

She couldn’t hide the faint tremble. It was decision time. Now or never. “I’m only the bearer of your present.”

“Does that mean I’ll have to search for it?”

Not trusting her voice right now, she simply nodded.

“I think I like that.” A feral grin appeared on his face. 

Laura’s breathing sped up as numerous emotions surged over her. She didn’t know what she had expected; maybe another talk about responsibilities, maybe even outright rejection; but his simple acceptance that this was in fact inevitable was intoxicating.

Warm hands found their way under her jacket, shrugging it from her shoulders. Instead of letting it sink to the ground carelessly, he put it over the back of a nearby chair.

“You know that I won’t rest until I have seen my present, don’t you?”

“I hope you won’t.”

His eyes never left hers as he freed her blouse from her skirt. “Am I nearing it?”

“Slowly. Yes.” When he started with the first button, her breath hitched in her throat as much from excitement as from the way he was looking at her expectantly when it came undone.

“Is it getting warmer by now?”

“A little bit.”

Nodding, he worked on the next button then the next, making his way upwards in an agonizing slow pace. Calloused fingers skimmed the soft skin on her stomach with each button he worked free. Goosebumps soon covered her body wherever he touched her. If such light, barely there touches could set her on fire, what would happen if he decided to touch her in earnest? Laura had to bit back a moan at the thoughts entering her mind. He stopped when he reached the button that would bare her chest to him.

“Warmer?”

“Hot.”

An almost rogue gleam appeared in his deep blue eyes. “There’ll be no going back from this, Laura.”

Bill spoke with that much conviction that she found herself nodding in reply. “Would you want to go back?”

“No.” One more button, and the edge of her bra was bared to his sight. It was then that his gaze left her face, wandering lower to where his hands were, his breathing speeding up at the sight in front of him.

“Would it be safe to assume that this is none of your regular bras.”

“Yes.”

“I like it.” Did she imagine it or did his voice tremble lightly? Not looking up at her this time, his intent solely focused on the task in front of him, he undid the last button. The two halves of her blouse fell apart, baring everything to him. “Beautiful.”

She knew he meant it. Bill Adama wasn’t a man bothering with words if he didn’t mean them. At least not when it came to her. The urge to swallow at the look of rapt fascination on his face became prominent, but she found her mouth had gone dry. When he just continued to stare though, she became restless. It make her feel self-conscious, made her wish to hide the same time it made her wish for more.

“Bill.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to look all day, or are you actually planning on doing something?”

His eyes went up to search hers, the look of fascination replaced by one of naked hunger. “I plan on doing a lot of things.”

Simple words made that made her shiver. Something that couldn’t have escaped him and hadn’t. She saw it clearly in his eyes.

“Patience. Good things come to those who wait.” With that, his hands reached for her, one of them coming to rest on each breast. He cupped them, gently feeling their weight. “I like that colour on you.”

Memories of the last time he had said those words to her wanted to break through the surface of her thoughts but were wiped away the second his thumbs trailed over her breasts, skimming her nipples which hardened in response. This time, she couldn’t stop the moan which broke free from her throat. Her eyes closed.

“Laura?”

A nod was all she could give him in reply, starting to feel too keyed up for conversation. How was she even supposed to survive the evening?

“Is there a matching set of panties as well?”

She just shrugged. If he wanted to find out about this, he would have to work for it.

“Well, I think I’ll leave the bra on for now.”

Her eyes opened when he slid the blouse over her shoulders, neatly placing it over her jacket. The coldness of the room hit her skin which had felt too hot those last moments. Bills hands ran over her back, each digit leaving a trail of electric heat on her skin before coming to rest at the waistband of her skirt.

“Don’t worry. You won’t feel cold for long.”

The simple words, tinged with a promise of delicious things to come, made her want to lean closer into him, to kiss him, to finally find out how Bill Adama tasted. But this was his birthday, his present, his game. So she willed herself to wait, not to move, to let him have his way with her as he found fit. This moment, this evening, it was a gift they had denied themselves for too long. To feel alive, to enjoy one of life’s purest and simplest joys, as leaders of this rag tag fleet those were pleasures they had forsaken themselves. Personalities had disappeared behind titles.

No, this was a gift. One she intended to enjoy to the utmost.

His searching fingers found the zipper of her skirt, yanking it down slowly. The skirt moved over her hips, falling to the ground where it landed in a heap. She stepped out of it.

Bill’s gaze at the sight of her was pure fire, the hands that had come to rest on her buttocks clenching and unclenching in reaction to her body that was only clad in lingerie and her heels. Still, it wouldn’t do to wrinkle her skirt, so she took a step back and bend to get it up from the ground so that it could join the rest of her clothes. Wanting to step back in, Bill prevented it by grabbing her at her waist, holding her in place.

“You look amazing.” His deep baritone had taken on a husky quality that made her fight with her baser instincts yet again.

“Bill.” It was a plea, a moan; one he was unable to resist.

A last long gaze swept over her body before he reeled her in, his hands firmly connecting with her ass, his mouth searching and finding a bra clad nipple. The first time he touched it, it wasn’t a light kiss, a tentative suckle but a firm bite on the taut nub. When she hissed, he laved the tender spot with his tongue, only to suckle it a second later. She had always suspected Bill to be a passionate man when it came to the art of love making, and to find her theory confirmed all of sudden, she longed to find out what more he could do to her. But thought became harder with the second as his lips and tongue set long forgotten nerve endings aflame. Leaving her breast after a while, he licked a trail along her chest, paying thorough attention to the other one.

No, she couldn’t stand the passivity anymore. Grabbing his uniform, she was intent of stripping him out of it. His mouth left her breast instantly, and she moaned in protest.

“No, Laura.” On swift movement and he held both of her hands in his, moving them to her sides. “This is my present, remember? I’m not finished unwrapping it, yet.”

She stared at him defiantly, though any protest died on her lips at his stern yet tender look. Reaching around her, he undid the clasp of her bra, hooking a finger under the first strap. It slid slowly down her arm, his caressing fingers trailing a path of sensuous torture along her skin. When it had slipped over her hand, he repeated his motions with the other strap. For a moment, Bill held the bra in both of his hands and felt its material before putting it to the rest of her clothes.

“What should I do with you now? So many options.” He looked at her, a smile gracing his face.

By now, she felt she could bit his head off. Even staying upright was an effort as her body burned with the wish to be touched again. It had been too long that she had allowed herself the joy of another human’s touch, and now that she had gotten a first taste, she wanted more. He made another shushing noise in the back of his throat. Of course, he had sensed her struggle. He always did.

“I want you to close your eyes now.”

“Bill.” It was really ridiculous; her vocabulary seemed to be reduced to one single word. One word that meant the world to her, as did the man it belonged to. It was one word that would always be precious to her, but at this particular moment it just spoke of her frustration.

“Close your eyes. Don’t resist.”

With a sigh, she followed his request. To her surprise, his hands closed around her arms. Turning her around, he made her move backwards until her thighs hit the desk behind her. Her hands reached to grab the edge of the polished wood on their own volition. A wise decision, as one of his hands closed around a breast, his mouth latching onto the other. The unexpected stimulus had her hips buck, and his free hand had to come up to rest on her hip to steady her.

She didn’t know how long Bill kept on caressing her breasts. All sense of time was lost, drowned in the ocean of sensations that had her body thrumming with need while wetness spread between her thighs. Bill teased one of her nipples, rolling it between his thumb and his forefinger without mercy while flicking his tongue over the other one repeatedly. Her hips had started to undulate without her even noticing, all thoughts driven away by the heat of arousal that held her body in a tight grip.

For a long moment, she didn’t even realise that Bill’s hand had left her waist and that he had hooked two fingers into the waistband of her panties. Only when he abandoned her breasts to concentrate on the task before him, it registered with her. Slipping some fingers of his free hand into the other side of the flimsy lingerie, he slid it down her legs. Laura shivered under the knowledge that Bill’s eyes would follow the path his hands had taken. Would he like what he saw? Obviously, as he placed feather light kisses on her legs on his journey downwards. When he reached her ankles, she lifted her legs, obediently stepping out her panties.

“Look at me.” It was a command, one she didn’t question but heeded without a second thought. Bill knelt in front of her, and although this made her slightly uneasy, reminding her too much at the days she had acted as humanity’s prophet, she forgot all about it when her eyes locked with his.

“I want to taste you.”

Her answer was a lusty moan. What was there to say anyway? The time for caring about her dignity and if she might appear too needy had long since passed her by.

Bill sneaked his hands between her thighs, urging her to take a wider stance. She complied. And how could she not? Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent of her arousal. Although she had no inhibitions when it came to sex, such a gesture would have made her uncomfortable had it come from one of her former lovers. With Bill though, it just turned her on even more. She spread her legs wider. Screw decorum, she needed this, wanted this, wanted it from him.

Fortunately, he didn’t make her wait. His tongue made contact with her sensitive skin in one long lick, circling her opening, before he dipped into her body without any forewarning. Laura had to bite her lip to not cry out her feelings for all world to hear.

She had to fight the urge to close her eyes but force them to stay open. Bill withdrew slightly. The look in his eyes mirrored the heat she felt. His tongue sneaked out, wetting his lips like the cat that got the cream.

“I like the way you taste.”

“Then don’t let me stop you.” Her voice was just a weak whisper but enough to have his eyes gleam in response. The grip on her thighs tightened, his tongue parting her soft folds once again. He circled her clitoris which was throbbing with dire need by now. When he suckled the tender nub, her control threatened to slip away. Bill was tender yet insistent, and she knew she would shatter if he kept this up any longer.

Too long a time had passed with just her own hands as company. To touch oneself with the body knowing where to expect the next stroke, the next caress could never compete with the loving attention of another person. Never knowing where Bill’s tongue, lips, teeth would make contact next, if he would lick, nibble, suckle or lave her tender, aching skin, it drove her out of her mind and shivers along her back.

What really got to her though, what had her fighting to fend off her impending orgasm, so that it wouldn’t end too soon, was the sight in front of her. Bill Adama, the epitome of powerful masculinity, on his knees in front of her, his eyes closed, his tongue working her in no predictable rhythm. Laura had never seen anything this beautiful, this arousing. She swore to herself to return the favour at the next chance, wanting him to experience the beauty of a moment just like this.

Both of her hands wound deeper into his hair. She loved its coarse feeling, and to have the freedom to do what she had dreamed about for so long had her hands shaken slightly. The grip she had on him might actually have been too hard but neither of them cared, both too far gone to care. She watched him mesmerized, seeing but not seeing, as one of his hands left her thighs, sliding between her wide spread legs. Two fingers trailed along her entrance. Her hips bucked again. Someone, most probably herself, muttered something unintelligible, but the gods might be damned, it didn’t matter. She wanted this.

It was then, the moment Bill slid both of his fingers into her, flexing her unexpectedly, while his tongue trailed firm circles over her pleasure point, that she shattered, an orgasmic wave so intense washing over her body that it felt like her whole frame was covered in electrics. Eyes closed, loud moans and drawn out sighs left her mouth. Bill never ceased his movements, prolonging the sensations for longer than she would have thought possible if rational thought was an option at the moment.

Mere seconds or whole minutes might have passed when he got up from the floor. He took her still shuddering form into his arms. She eased into his embrace, her breathing erratic, her body shaking from aftershocks.

“Thank you,” she let out on a breath.

“No, Laura, I have to thank you.”

Pulling her even closer, his hold on her was as tender and protective as it was possessive. Not that she minded. Here, right now, it felt right to be possessed by Bill Adama. In fact, she wouldn’t have minded to stay like this forever. Although, the steely length of flesh that dug into her hips as well as the hand that travelled her back restlessly told her better than any words could have ever done that he, too, was straining for release. Laura put her hands onto his shoulders, shoving him away with gentle insistence. His eyes searched hers, looking for an explanation.

“Bill?”

“Yes?”

“Is your present allowed to move now?”

“Yes.” The need in his eyes, the rawness of his voice made her want to devour him whole. But then a thought occurred to her that had her shake her head before letting out a soft laugh.

“Care to explain?”

Her hand reached out to cup his cheek, caressing the marred planes of his face.

“Did you know that through all of this we forgot an important step?”

An eyebrow raised in question he waited for her to continue, though she only smiled at him. Leaning into him slowly, she saw understanding blooming in his eyes. Her eyes closed on their own, when her lips made contact with his. It was just a brief contact, but it was enough to have them both shiver in response. The plan was to withdraw, to tease him. Bill would have none of it. Pulling her closer, his mouth connected with hers. As his tongue trailed along her lips, demanding entrance, she acquiesced without any conscious thought, relishing the fact that she could finally taste Bill, could do what she had dreamed of since their first chaste kiss all those years ago. She groaned into his mouth when his tongue made contact with hers, and she realised that he was carrying her own taste with him, mingled with something that had to be uniquely him. It made her moan, fresh arousal threatening to turn her legs to jelly. This was insane, she had just found release a few minutes ago, a release so intense she hadn’t known in more years than she cared to admit. Still, she craved more. She took more. Their kiss was deep, heated, a constant giving and taking as neither of them was the passive kind. Only when her hands began to roam his body, rational thought came back in so far that she knew he was wearing too much, that this wouldn’t do. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. He wanted to reel her back in, but she placed her palms on his chest keeping his on distance.

“Laura?”

“Your clothes, they have to go.”

“They have?”

“Yes.”

He smirked. “Why is that?”

She had to hand it to him, his control was formidable. Even while his breathing was everything but steady and his erection strained against his trousers, he was still able to lean back and tease her. She loved to discover this new, formerly unknown side of him. Two could play that game, though. Maybe she should feel awkward standing in front of him like this, naked and flushed, the air around them still carrying the scent of her arousal. But she wasn’t. This felt right. This was where they were both meant to be. She gave him her sweetest smile.

“Well, how else can I have my wicked way with you then?”

Bill’s eyes widened just this much. It was enough for Laura to know that she got him now.

“Your wicked way?”

She nodded. “Didn’t you know that the mouth of a politician can be good for other things than giving speeches and soothing the egos of unreasonable Quorum members?” To emphasize her point she leaned forward again and caught his earlobe between her teeth, nibbling the soft skin before laving it with her tongue. He hissed as her hand reached between them, caressing his arousal through his trousers.

“I think I see your point.”

“Good.” With that, she let go of him, scanning the room. “Let’s relocate.” Stepping around him, she made her way over to his rack, where she sat down, watching him follow her until he came to a halt in front of her. Part of her wished she could draw out this moment forever, that she could live in endless anticipation of even more wonderful things to happen. Wasn’t anticipation sometimes sweeter than the fulfilment? Although when it came to Bill, she wasn’t sure. She pointed at his clothes. “Off.”

With a curt nod, he complied, taking his time while he stripped out of piece after piece of clothing, not shy at being observed. Where he had taken care that her clothes wouldn’t wrinkle, he let his fall to the floor. First his uniform jacket, then his tanks, baring his broad chest to her. At the view of the scar, bisecting his torso, she took a deep breath. Yes, she had nearly died of cancer, having been nearer to the brink of death than she liked to think about nowadays, but so had he. The thought alone was enough to chill Laura to the bone. How could they ever have gone on without him? With Tigh in charge this fleet wouldn’t have stood a chance. They needed him. She needed him.

As if he had sensed her struggle, he paused in his endeavours.

“Laura, look at me.” When he had her eyes, he cradled her head in his broad hands and kissed her softly.

“We’re both here. Let’s not dwell on the past but on the present.”

What could she do besides of nodding, because for the moment, he had rendered her unable to speak?

Finally, Bill leaned down, making short work of his shoes before getting rid first of his trousers and then his boxer briefs. Her eyes travelled along his body from the roots of his hair to his feet, lingering whenever they found a place of particular interest.

What was it about Bill Adama that had her enthralled? Back on Caprica, she might not even have given him a second glance. He was neither the best looking, nor the most refined or courteous of the bunch, and if they had met in their old life, she was sure they would have butted head, only to part for the rest of eternity. There might have been sparks of attraction, but they wouldn’t have acted on it, too intent to kill or get rid of the other. Out here though, at the end of the world as they had known them, they had to learn to work together, to trust each other even if that had come hard to both them. Only with time had she been able to fathom his depth, his kind heart, his humour. She had learned to see the real him as he had learned to see the real her. In the end, it would always be utterly ironic, though. If it hadn’t been for the decimation of almost a whole race, she would have never known true love, because what she felt for Bill ran deeper than anything she had felt for other men before.

Laura looked up at his face, rearranging herself until she kneeled on his bed. Bill watched her every move.

“Ready for some fun, Admiral?”

He quirked his eyebrow. “Define fun.”

Instead of giving him an answer, she reached out for him, pulling him closer so that he came to stand right in front of his rack. Now that her target was in easy reach, she closed one of her hands around his turgid shaft, stroking it from base to tip once. It twitched in response, and she smiled, repeating her action. Bill groaned out loudly, his eyes closing.

How could she not love the feeling of him, hard and velvety soft at the same time? She knew she had to have a taste of him, wanted this more than she had wanted anything in a long time. When she engulfed him in her mouth, Bill groaned out again, and one hand came to rest on her shoulder, the other winding into her hair. She suckled the head of his cock, her tongue circled it with teasingly light touches. His breathing became shallow, turning into a sharp gasp the moment her hand grasped his erection, trailing it up and down. Stopping her suckling motions, she looked up at Bill for a moment, relishing in the way his whole body tensed under her ministrations, before she went down on him for as far as she could.

But in the brief moment, she had noticed another thing – he looked happy, a rare feeling nowadays. Even during the times they sat together in his cabin after work, when they simply enjoyed each other’s company, they couldn’t completely relax. A million of solvable and unsolvable problems would always lurk just outside his quarters or in some report they hadn’t scanned yet. Right now though, she knew that his mind definitely wasn’t with work, with the fleet, for once William Adama was just thinking of himself, enjoying himself. It was an uplifting feeling to be able to give him that, just like he had granted her the same gift a few minutes earlier.

She worked him faster now, going down on him in a rhythm he seemed to like as his hips plunged into her in rhythm with her mouth. When the fingers in her hair tightened fractionally and she could feel the thigh under her free hand tense, she stopped all movement for a moment before going back to the teasing rhythm of the beginning, suckling the head of his erection, stroking his shaft.

“Lau-ra.” It came out as a moan, frustration evident in the two syllables.

She released him completely to look up at him.

“Yes, Bill?” She had only meant to tease him, had wanted to draw out the experience, but it seemed Bill was too keyed up for teasing at this point.

In the end, she didn’t really know how it happened. The one moment she was looking up at him, the next she found herself onto her back, Bill kneeling between her parted legs. Not that she minded. Her body, which was nearly painfully aroused again, yearned for the completion of what they had started. Spreading her legs wider in an open invitation, she was surprised when he didn’t take her up on it.

Instead of entering her throbbing sex, he hovered over her for some seconds, a smile full of love on his face. The sight took her breath away, and her brain struggled to find the right words to tell him that she felt the same. She never got the chance to formulate a response as one of his hands brushed a strand of hair from her face before he leaned in to kiss her.

Her lips opened for him, hungry for the connection, and, for a while, this was all they did, their tongues lazily exploring each other, their hands stroking over heated skin. When they parted for breath, Bill raised himself fully on his elbows, his eyes searching hers.

“Laura?”

“Hmmh?”

“I want to make love to you.”

It was as much of a statement as a question. Laura felt the sting of tears in her eyes. Even while his body was trembling with the need for more, he still gave her the chance to retreat, to decide that this wasn’t what she wanted. He might be the most pig-headed, stubborn man she had ever known but also a gentleman of the kind that didn’t really seem to exist anymore.

“Yes, please. Bill, I need you.”

A broad, loving smile adorned his face, and, for some ridiculous moment, she wished they could stay in this moment forever.

“I need you, too,” he said and shifted slightly so that the tip of his hard member came to rest against her entrance.

“Bill, please,” she repeated her plea from before, her voice not more than a whisper.

Bringing her legs up to this waist, she waited for him, and a few seconds later, he pushed into her. Laura let out a shaky breath she hadn’t known she had been holding at the intrusion. It had been too long for her, her body not used to the presence of another being inside of her. But she needed it, had needed it for a long time. This was the right thing to do. Bill and she had joined hearts a long time ago, although it had never been spoken about. That they joined in a communion of flesh now was the only logical consequence.

Bill stopped barely inside her, giving her the time to adjust to his presence. Once the burning of the initial penetration had subsided, she opened her eyes, nodding at him, and he slid into her a bit more. When he was fully seated inside of her, he paused, showering her face with butterfly kisses. Her body shook as much from the physical sensation as from the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. But her body still demanded attention, couldn’t stand the inactivity any longer. Clenching her inner muscles, she let him know he could go on. Bill groaned but followed suit, sliding in and out of her in a languid rhythm. She loved how he felt enveloped in her body, loved how he felt under her hands, one of them scraping his back with her fingernails, the other sneaking between their bodies, caressing a nipple with the flat pad of her thumb. A moan and his hips jerking at the first contact were her reward.

“Laura.” It was a sound that asked her to stop, that asked her to go on.

To increase the stimulation for the both of them, she began to move her hips in counter rhythm to his. But it wasn’t enough. Not enough for her. Not enough for him. It was visible in the way he bit his bottom lip in concentration, in the way his skin glistened with a slim sheen of sweet, in the way the muscles in his strong arms flexed involuntarily from time to time. Laura didn’t think she could love him more; this man who had seemed to be the bane of her existence, only to turn out to be the one thing she really needed. They had come a long way, and now that she knew how it felt to have it all, the connection of body and mind, she wouldn’t let it go. They would make it work. A fast, hard thrust brought her back to the here and now, and she realised Bill had noticed her lapse of focus.

She clenched him inside of her again, smiling sweetly as she did so, and as she had known he would, he grunted. Still, he didn’t let go of his impeccable control. The hand on his back travelled up to cup his head, urging him to come nearer, which he did. Placing a soft kiss onto his mouth, she turned her head slightly to whisper into his ear.

“I want you to frak me harder now,” she said, biting his earlobe for emphasis. She didn’t have to ask him twice.

He picked up speed, and she met him thrust for thrust. They rocked together in an almost frantic rhythm as old as time itself. Usually not such a vocal lover, Laura found herself crying out or moaning loudly as the sensations washed over her, by now almost too sensitive body. Soon, she found herself at the brink of release but couldn’t quite cross it; however, with his uncanny ability to read her and her body, he reached between them, his thumb finding her clitoris, rubbing it in rhythm to his thrusts. It didn’t take her long and she fell into the abyss. Colours exploded behind her closed eyes, as her hips bucked against his. Her inner muscles clenching him was enough for him to follow her with a loud, long-drawn moan, shaking above her, throbbing inside of her.

For a few blissful moments, maybe even minutes, she wasn’t aware of anything besides her body’s gentle easing down from a high that had left her breathless, boneless in the arms of the man she loved.

As to not crush her, he rolled them onto their sides, breathing heavily. He pulled out of her then, and she let out a sound of protest, opening her eyes to be able to see him. The look in his eyes was tender, and he brushed some more strands of hair out of her face. She held his gaze and was sure he would be able to see the same emotions flicker in her eyes she saw in his.

“I think this was my best birthday ever.”

“Charmer.”

“Do you doubt my sincerity?” He pulled her even closer so that her head came to rest on his shoulder.

Laura sighed contently. “Should I?”

He chuckled. “No, you shouldn’t” He placed a tender kiss on the top of her head. “I want us to make the time to be together like this more often.”

Kissing his broad chest, she licked some drops of sweat from his torso.

He swatted her back. “Behave.”

“I don’t want to. But are we really okay with this, despite our respective positions?”

“Could you go back now?”

“No.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t. I don’t want to. I know it’s going to be complicated, and there might be major complications, but I don’t want to give this up.”

More kisses were planted on the top of her head. “Will you stay the night?”

She didn’t need to think twice. “I’d love to.”

“I wouldn’t have let you go anyway.”

“Would you’ve really kept the president hostage, Admiral?”

“If need be, but I think I just would’ve thought of things to distract her.” His hand trailed along her back to cup her ass.

She pinched him.

“Ouch. What was that for?”

“You aren’t up for any of this at the moment, and frankly, neither am I.”

“That’s a pity, isn’t it?”

“It is but nothing we can change. A concession to age. Let’s try this again in the morning, what do you say?”

Twisting her head to look at him she found that the smile on his face was almost boyish. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Okay,” she raised from bed. “Lets freshen up a bit, I’ll call off my shuttle and let Tory know not to expect me back this night, and then we can sleep.”

He nodded, although he looked as enthusiastic as she did to leave the warm rack.

Twenty minutes later though, they were back in bed, curled up into each other, Laura wearing one of his boxers and a set of his tanks.

“Was this really all Starbuck’s idea?” Bill mumbled, his voice thick with tiredness.

“Yeah, I had no idea. Just imagine my face when I opened the package.” She yawned.

“Remind me to thank her tomorrow.”

“I will.”

Soon, they sank into a deep slumber.

 

They met Starbuck on the hangar deck next day, talking to a fellow pilot next to a Viper. Seeing them together, a broad smile bloomed onto her face, and, turning to her companion, she sauntered over to them.

“Good morning, Admiral. Madame President.”

They hadn’t spoken about it, didn’t make any plans for this encounter, but she saw her own stern look mirrored on Bill’s face. It was hard not to break into a smile. Kara’s shifted from one foot to the other. Bill looked at her for a while longer before he put one hand onto Kara’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper something into Starbuck’s ear. Laura would’ve missed it, if she hadn’t stood this close.

“I owe you, Starbuck. Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure, Sir.” Her smile could have lit a dark room.

“Kara?” Laura chimed in, and the young woman turned to her.

“Yes, Ma’am.

“We can count on your discretion?”

Kara nodded, suddenly serious. “Always.”

With a last nod at Kara and a smile at Bill, Laura left them to board her waiting shuttle.

“See you tonight, Admiral.”

“That you will.”

She had just made a few steps when she heard Kara talking not that quietly to Bill.

“So, how did she look like?”

= Fin =


End file.
